Time Will Tell
by LadyLindariel
Summary: Words can hurt or heal. When Glorfindel accidentally breaks Erestor's most prized possession, he says some things he soon regrets. Erestor intends to apologize after Glorfindel returns from a patrol, but when his friend is gravely injured, it may be too late. A story of friendship and healing. A birthday present for one of my closest friends, MistressOfImladris!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I got the idea of writing a Glorfindel/Erestor angst story from aficionada-de-libros after I read her story, _Let me show you that I care._ I would like to take the time to thank the following people who helped me sort stuff out:

Aficionada-de-libros: for the idea

My best friend, Eldhoron for the support. Thank you, mellon!

Adeleidhis for helping me with some ideas for injuries

Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth for letting me use her OC, Nestor, and for helping me plan some of the injuries

And a huge thank you to MistressOfImladris for taking time out of her busy schedule to put it all together, helping me look up herbal remedies and for the title.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the character, Nestor. He belongs to my friend Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, who has kindly permitted me to use him in this story.

* * *

Glorfindel softly chuckled as he fingered the vast ornaments in front of him while he listened to Erestor search for the roster of this weeks patrol he had written up earlier the other day. Even though Glorfindel was head of Lord Elrond's guard, writing schedules were more Erestor's talent, so he had managed to talk his friend into taking on the job.

As the golden-haired warrior's eyes looked at the beautiful display in front of him, his fingers came upon one particular decoration which was Erestor's most prized possession: a small, fragile wooden figure that Erestor's late older brother, Nestor had carved a few days before he had died. The delicate figure was of Erestor and Nestor, and the raven-haired ellon cherished it above all other things—it was the only thing left he had of his family.

Nestor—the name nearly brought tears to his eyes as he remembered him. He still found it hard to believe that the two were related as they were complete opposites! Where Erestor was stern and uptight, his older brother was carefree and good-natured, yet, they seemed to balance each other out when they were together. In fact, the two were rarely apart, except for when Nestor was away on patrol. Erestor hated his brother going away, for he was always afraid that one day he would never return. Nestor's response was always the same: "You worry too much little brother!"

Glorfindel shook his head as the memory of that fateful day twenty-eight hundred years ago. He still remembered it as though it happened yesterday. While on patrol with Elrond, Nestor, and a large number of Elves, Nestor was dragged off by an extremely large and bloodthirsty warg. The accident should never have happened but it did, and to this day, Glorfindel never forgave himself. Glorfindel at the time was too proud, and despite Elrond's advice about splitting up, Glorfindel insisted, and as a result, several of his people died, and he would have as well had Nestor not of sacrificed himself so that he and the others could escape. When Erestor discovered what happened, he was beside himself with grief and anger, blaming Glorfindel for his brother's death. It was not until ten years after the incident did the dark-haired advisor start to forgive him.

A sharp _snap_ brought Glorfindel out of his thoughts. Starting down in his hands, he realized what the sound was: Erestor's most prized possession. Dread filled his body as he realized what he had done. He had not meant to; however, he knew Erestor would not believe him—not at first anyway.

As he was contemplating on what he should do, Glorfindel heard someone behind him. "What did you just do?"

Turning around, he noticed Erestor looking at him, his face an unreadable expression. "Erestor…" he started not sure what he should say.

"How could you break that?" Erestor replied, his shock quickly turning to rage.

"Erestor, I didn't mean to. I hadn't even realized I was holding it! You must believe me!" Glorfindel already knew beforehand that his friend would likely not believe it was an accident, but to hear him accuse him was another matter.

Erestor did not seem to hear a word Glorfindel said. All he saw was the last remaining memento of his dead brother lying snapped in half in his friend's hands. Snatching the object, back, he began to push Glorfindel toward the door. "Get out!" he shouted, shoving the schedules at his chest.

"Erestor, I can fix it. Please, let me try." Glorfindel pleaded.

"Fix it? No, you have already done enough damage. It is bad enough my brother is dead because of you, but now you destroy the only thing I have left of him!" Before he could stop himself, he continued. "I do not ever want to see you back here again. In fact, I hope you never return."

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks, his face looking as if he had been punched in the stomach. Before he could respond, Erestor slammed the door in his face.

No sooner had Erestor slammed the door did he realize what he had just said to his best friend. Deep down, Erestor knew Glorfindel did not mean to break the small figurine, and it could be fixed quite easily. He also knew that Glorfindel still blamed himself for Nestor's death so to throw that back in his face was beyond cruel. But the biggest regret was he told him, he hoped he never came back. Clutching the broken figure in his hand, Erestor knew he needed to find Glorfindel and apologize, but he was still too upset, and a part of him was not sure his friend would even want to talk to him right now after what he had said.

 _When he returns, I will apologize,_ Erestor thought.

* * *

As Glorfindel finished packing the last of his equipment for his patrol, the words Erestor attacked him with still rang in his mind. _It is bad enough my brother is dead because of you, but now you destroy the only thing I have left of him! I do not ever want to see you back here again. In fact, I hope you never return._

Clearing his throat and wiping a small tear from his eyes, Glorfindel closed his bag and forced himself to appear happy. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know what had happened. Checking one last time to make sure he had not forgotten anything, Glorfindel left his rooms and headed to Elrond's office to get his final orders.

Upon arriving at his friend's office, Glorfindel noticed the door was already open. Peering in, he saw the twin sons of Elrond being briefed as they too were leaving with Glorfindel. Clearing his throat, Elrond looked up midsentence and motioned for him to come in.

"Glorfindel, I was just finishing up with my sons. I see you are ready to go," Elrond said pointing to his friend's bag.

Looking down at his bag, Glorfindel laughed. "Ah, yes. I know we still have a half hour longer before we leave, but I thought we might be able to leave in a few minutes."

Elrond frowned, and the twins gave each other a small glance. They both knew Glorfindel liked being on schedule, but they could not help but noticed, their friend seemed uneasy, almost melancholy despite his attempt to appear cheerful. "I see. I guess there is no harm in leaving early if everyone is ready. Elladan, Elrohir, if you two are packed, why don't you go to the stables and make sure the horses are ready as well."

Bowing their heads, the twins left.

Staring at his close friend, Elrond pointed to a nearby chair for him to sit. "Mellon nín, what is the real reason you wish to leave now. Do not tell me it is because you want to, for I know you are never eager to leave."

Taking a seat, Glorfindel shrugged. "No reason. I just figured…"

Elrond cut him off. "Glorfindel, I have known you long enough to know when you are not being honest. What is wrong?"

Realizing Elrond would not relent, he explained what had happened earlier. When he had finished talking, Elrond took a seat, his face saddened.

"My friend, I have known Erestor for a long time—about as long as I have you—you and I both know, he did not mean what he said. Give him time. He will come around eventually and realize he was wrong and apologize."

"I am not sure, Elrond. You should have heard the venom in his voice and the look in his eyes."

Elrond nodded. "Erestor's brother is a very sensitive topic. Even though it has been a long time since his passing, he still has not gotten over it. Like me with my Celebrían. Now, I know you did not mean to break that nor was it your fault what happened to Nestor, and I also know for a fact, Erestor knows it as well and is probably feeling horrible for what he said. When you return, he will come to, trust me."

Standing to their feet, the two embraced before Glorfindel picked up his bag. "Thank you, Elrond. I was hoping Erestor would come to see us off and then we could make up, but I do not think that will happen."

"As I said, give it time. Let him cool down first."

Ten minutes later, the patrol party was ready to leave. As he looked around, Glorfindel hoped that Erestor would be there, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Sighing heavily, he gave the signal and soon they were leaving the safety of home.

* * *

 **Happy birthday to one of my closest friends, MistressOf Imladris, whom I am dedicating this story to. I hope you like it, mellon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the following people for their reviews:** Lydwina Marie, Gre3nleaf, MistressOfImladris, Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, and Celridel. Also a huge thank you to those who have followed and favorited this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the character, Nestor. He belongs to my friend Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, who has kindly permitted me to use him in this story.

* * *

Two days had passed since Glorfindel left Imladris for patrol following the unfortunate event in Erestor's room. Usually, Glorfindel was very light and talkative, always knowing just how to lift one's spirits. However, on this particular patrol, Glorfindel rarely uttered a word, even when spoken to. At first, the other members of his group thought it was due to a bad day, but as the hours turned into days, and their golden-haired friend's mood remained sullen, they began to realize something was wrong.

"Captain?" one of the younger Elves asked. When he received no response, he pursued the matter further. "The others and I…well, we were wondering if everything was okay?"

Glorfindel snorted a feeling of annoyance starting to surface at being rounded on by a group of young, prodding Elves. "I am fine, Tinunaer, just fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The question was more of a statement, a warning to drop the matter, but instead of heeding his warning, the young ellon continued to prod at his captain.

"It is just you have been so quiet…" The young Elf didn't even get to finish before Glorfindel pulled his horse to a stop and rounded on him, his usually calm, joyful eyes, full of anger and pain.

"I said I was fine!" he snapped.

Before Glorfindel could apologize for his outburst, a branch not even two feet away from him cracked, causing the group of Elves to stand still.

"What was that?" Elladan whispered already drawing his bow.

"Probably a squirrel, another Elf replied. "Why, are you afraid of them?" he laughed.

Elladan narrowed his eyes and started to retort when out of nowhere, a giant bloodthirsty Warg, pounced on Glorfindel from behind him, knocking the golden-haired warrior off his horse, his head slamming hard against a rock.

Stars flashed before his eyes, and the world seemed to spin. Barely able to stay awake long enough to keep the Warg from chomping down on his throat, Glorfindel threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself only to have the frenzied beast clamp down on his arm. Emitting a scream, he tried to pry the creature's mouth from his arm just to feel it fasten his teeth even harder around his arm. A sickening crunch could be heard as Glorfindel felt his bones snap like branches.

 _This is it;_ he thought to himself beginning to feel his life drain from him. _I am going to die here, and Erestor will get his wish._

Just as he was going to stop fighting and allow this ravenousness Warg to finish him off, one of the members of his patrol, jumped in and sliced the creatures head clean off. Glorfindel was not sure who it was as everything was starting to grow black. The one who had killed the Warg was now down by his side, lifting his head onto his lap.

"Glorfindel? Look at me, do not close your eyes," he cried placing his hands on his head and torso. When he saw that Glorfindel's arm was also bleeding he felt panic starting to rise for he could not put pressure on it as well. "Elladan! Quick, rip me a piece of fabric, I must get the bleeding to stop!"

Elladan dropped his weapon and ran to his brother's horse and grabbed his healing bag and an extra cloak. Tearing several strips from it, he ran back to Elrohir and gave him the fabric. "Will he be okay," he asked feeling his heart thump harder with each beat.

As he looked down at his longtime mentor, he saw for the first time, how serious his wounds were. Several long, ragged gashes were across his chest and seeping blood, his head was bleeding from the side and back from where he hit his head on the rock, but what really concerned him was the large puncture wounds on his upper arm. As his twin tore the sleeve off his friend's tunic, Elladan sucked in his breath at the already massive discoloration and swelling that outlined the wounds. Upon closer look, he could see one of the Warg's fangs had broken off, and Elrohir pulled it out. Glorfindel screamed out and began to shake violently before passing out.

Elrohir wasted no time wrapping the savagely injured arm up only to have his face fall at how quickly the blood seeped through. "I do not know, Elladan. I cannot get the bleeding to stop. I fear that Warg carried some disease, which is not allowing the blood to clot." Elrohir looked up at one of the nearby Elves who had a look of deep fear on his face. "Suilion, give me your belt, I need to tie it around Glorfindel's arm, or he will bleed out before we can even get him home."

The older Elf quickly did as he was told, and Elrohir had soon, tied a tourniquet around their fallen comrade's arm. When Elrohir had wrapped another bandage around Glorfindel's head and had Elladan help him wrap his torso, Elrohir took a deep breath. "We need to get him to Adar and fast. I do not know how much longer he will hold out."

Elladan was not sure this was a wise decision. After all, they were not sure if Glorfindel had any internal injuries. "Are you certain that is a wise choice?"

Elrohir bit his lower lip, a habit he had acquired when he was unsure of something. "We do not have much of a choice, his breathing is becoming shallow, and he is losing blood quickly." When Elladan had looked down at his unresponsive mentor, he saw that Elrohir was right. The bandages around his torso, head, and arm were indeed becoming heavily soaked with blood.

"Help me get him on my horse; we ride with all haste until we reach Imladris. I only hope our steeds can handle the hard ride for I fear if not, we will be coming home with a corpse."

Lifting Glorfindel up in his arms, Elladan noticed for the first time how pale his friend looked. If one had not known he was still alive—albeit barely—they would have thought he was dead. Tears stung at his eyes at the thought he may lose one of his closest friends—nay, a family member, for that was what Glorfindel was: family.

As soon as Elrohir was on his horse, he reached out to help Elladan situate Glorfindel in front of him. "Tinunaer, set Asfaloth loose, he will be able to find his way home. Estolad, you and Suilion ride home with all speed and tell my father to ready the healing rooms. The rest of you follow me; we ride at once!"

The Elves nodded, and Asfaloth was let loose while Estolad and Suilion put their horses into a gallop. Elrohir gripped his friend as tightly as he dared. "Hold on, mellon nín," he whispered into his ear, and they set out at once with all speed to Rivendell.

* * *

Elrond was in the middle of revising several trade reports with Erestor when Lindir barged into his study nearly out of breath. "My Lord Elrond, Estolad and Suilion have returned. They seek your presence at once! Something about Lord Glorfindel being injured!"

Erestor dropped the piece of parchment he had been holding and nearly collapsed in his chair. "What have I done?" he muttered to himself. Lord Elrond who had been standing next to him, placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. Erestor knew that his lord was well aware of the words that had been exchanged nearly two days ago. And even though Elrond had not criticized him, he knew that he was not very pleased as he knew the two had become like brothers after Erestor had forgiven Glorfindel for 'causing' Nestor's death.

"I am sure it is nothing too serious, mellon. Probably just a broken bone or something of that ilk," Elrond said trying to reassure him, but as he reached out his fëa to his sons', he quickly started to have doubts. Returning his gaze to Lindir, he tried to recompose himself before speaking. "I am on my way." Lindir nodded and moved aside to allow both Elrond and Erestor to leave.

The two returning Elves barely had a chance to figure out how to tell Elrond what happened when said, lord, came rushing down the stairs into the central courtyard followed closely by Erestor and Lindir. All three wore matching looks of concern. "My Lord Elrond!" Suilion said bowing.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Elrond asked half expecting to see the others ride through the gates.

Estolad fumbled to find the right words. "We were riding to patrol the borders like you asked when…"

"Oh, stop stalling and spit it out already! What happened to Glorfindel!" Erestor barked startling Estolad.

Elrond raised a hand. "Peace, Erestor!" When Erestor said no more, Elrond continued. "Please, what has happened?"

Suiliod nodded, avoiding eye contact with Elrond. "A lone Warg came out of nowhere, attacking Lord Glorfindel from behind. Lord Elrohir was able to kill it before it could kill Glorfindel, but…"

"But what?" Erestor asked through gritted teeth.

"He is gravely injured. Lord Elrohir was unable to stop the bleeding, and when we left, Glorfindel was not responding to any treatments." When Estolad finished speaking, no one said a word for several seconds.

"Where are they now?" Elrond finally managed to ask when he had found his voice.

Before they could answer, a horn was heard in the distance. "My Lord Elrond, they return!"

Rushing to the front gates, Erestor's face paled, and he thought he was going to be sick. As Elrohir brought his horse to a halt, Erestor's eyes could not move from Glorfindel's still body. The only thoughts that ran through his mind were: _This is all my fault._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the following people for their reviews:** Yugiyasha96, aficionada-de-libros, MistressOfImladris, and Evenstar Of Hogwarts

 **AN:** I want to thank Yugiyasha96 for giving me the idea to go back and add the bit about Glorfindel fading. I had initially intended to put that in but was not sure if with the bleeding, it would be too much, but it would seem that as I was writing this, that seemed to pop in any way, so I have added it in and hope you all enjoy the changes!

* * *

Elrond wasted no time in directing Elrohir to the healing wings. He did not need to examine his almost lifeless friend's body to know that if he did not act quickly, he would be dead within hours if not minutes. _I only hope it is not too late;_ he thought to himself as his son laid Glorfindel's unresponsive body on a bed.

"Valar, what happened?" Elrond asked his eyes narrowing with deep worry as he finally beheld his friend's injuries. He already knew that a Warg beset them, but he found it hard to believe that only one of those foul beasts could have wrecked such damage with so many Elves there.

"It is as Suilion and Estolad said. We were patrolling the borders as you commanded when out of nowhere, a lone Warg attacked. We were caught completely off guard," Elladan replied feeling ashamed that they had not sensed the creature sooner.

Erestor found it hard to control his emotions. "How could one Warg do _this_ , when it was outnumbered!"

This time Elrohir was the one to answer. "It is like my brother said. We were caught off guard. Lord Glorfindel was unable to fend it off—"

"Or was unwilling to," Elladan muttered."

Elrohir eyed his brother bitterly for one brief moment before he continued. "For he had hit his head on a large boulder as he fell. By the time we realized what was happened, I had managed to kill the beast before it could kill Glorfindel. The whole ordeal happened within only seconds."

Erestor's head snapped up. "What do you mean, Glorfindel was unwilling to fight?"

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I need to ask you all to leave the room—except for you, Elrohir, I will need your help—but if we are to save Glorfindel's life, I need to be able to concentrate."

Erestor started to argue. He did not want to leave his friend's side. After all, this was his fault he was fighting for his life. He did not need to be told the reason why Glorfindel seemed unwilling to fight back, the reason was apparent—he had told him he did not want him to come back, so Glorfindel was acquiescing to his request.

Elrond raised a hand to stop him from speaking. "Erestor, I know you want to remain, but I must ask you to step outside with the others. I promise you, when I am finished, you may come in again. But for now, I need you to leave."

His voice was gentle, but firm and left no room for further argument. "As you wish my lord." Bowing his head, Erestor left the room with the others.

When everyone had left, Elrohir turned his attention back to his father who was now attempting to stop the bleeding but with no success. "Adar, why will his wounds stop bleeding? They should have by now."

Elrond had a sinking feeling he knew part of the reason why, and if he were right, then Erestor would probably be the only thing to save him. However, it was not the only reason, and that was where he was stumped as to how to help his dying friend. The only thing he knew was if he was unable to stop it, Glorfindel would be dead within hours. As it was, it was a miracle he was still breathing. "I do not know, Elrohir. The only thing I can think of is the Warg had some disease that is causing his blood not to clot as it should." He did not want to tell his son that part of the reason was Glorfindel was fading, but if he knew his son, he would see right through him and know he was leaving something out.

Elrohir thought the same thing. "But I thought Elves were immune to diseases."

"We are, ion nín, for the most part, but there are even some things that we are not protected from." By now, Glorfindel had soaked through another three bandages, and his skin was an ashen color.

"Ai! I have tried everything to stop this bleeding, and yet, he still bleeds. Elrohir, I am afraid if we cannot stop this within a few hours, he will be beyond our aid." Elrond collapsed in a nearby chair and placed his head in his hands. There had to be something he could do to cure his friend!

Elrohir took one of his friend's hands in his and shivered to find it so icy cold. As he continued looking down at Glorfindel, he thought back to something his brother had said earlier. _"Or he was unwilling to fight."_ Now that he thought about it, Glorfindel had seemed like he was not attempting to fight off that Warg. And he also had seemed very melancholy before then. Did this have to do with Erestor? Smiling sadly, Elrohir looked up at his father almost afraid to speak.

"Father, is Glorfindel fading?"

After a few moments of silence, Elrond looked up at his son. "I am not entirely sure, but, from what I have seen here and have been told, yes, I think he is, and that combined with whatever disease that thing was carrying is proving to be too much for Glorfindel to handle.

"Why would he be fading? Does this have to do with Erestor?"

"I am not inclined to speak on the matter, but what I can say is that he does have something to do with it. If you want to know more, then you will need to ask Erestor yourself."

Anger boiled in his blood. If this was true and Glorfindel was in fact fading, then Erestor had better damn well do everything he could to fix this! As for the bleeding aspect, well, that was something different altogether and something only his father could fix. "Ada, there has to be something we can do to stop this bleeding?"

Elrond stood to his feet and walked over to a nearby bookshelf which held most of his journals and books and taking out one of his earliest journals; he flipped to a page which contained a bunch of different drawings of herbs and their healing properties. "Actually, Elrohir, I think I may have found something that could potentially help him, but…"

Coming to stand by his father, Elrohir looked down at the page his father was looking at, and his eyes landed to where his finger was resting. "Alfalfa, yarrow, and goldenrod?"

"They are well known for stopping most bleeding, but…" Elrond's voice trailed off as though he was afraid even to speak what was on his mind.

"But what?" Elrohir asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Something in his father's eyes and voice made him shiver and want to step back.

"These work only if given within a specific amount of time. I am afraid that we may have passed the allotted time and with him fading on top of it, he may already be beyond help."

Elrohir refused to accept that Glorfindel was not going to live. "We have to try. If there is even the slight chance he could be saved, we have to take it!"

Elrond knew his son was right. Glorfindel would not have given up on him or any of his family or friends, so he would not give up on him. "You are right. We must try. I will send out some of the apprentice healers to the herbal gardens to pick the necessary ingredients while you start cleaning his other injuries. Do not take off the bandages until I say to, or he may bleed out." Looking down at his close friend, he placed a hand on his head, transferring some of his energy to help sustain him a while longer. "Hang on, mellon nín."

* * *

An hour later, Elrond and Elrohir came out of the healing room, both looking exhausted. Erestor and the others came rushing forward as expecting to hear that Glorfindel was awake and laughing, but when they saw the look of despair in both eyes, they knew that was not the case.

"How is he?" Erestor asked. He already knew the answer was not good, but he had to know.

Sighing heavily, Elrond looked at Erestor with saddened eyes. "I am afraid it is not promising. Unfortunately, the Warg who attacked Glorfindel had some kind of disease, and as a result, he is bleeding to death. I have sent apprentice healers to pick some herbs which may help to stop the bleeding. It is our only resort, and if it doesn't work, Glorfindel will not make it."

Elrond took Erestor to the side. He did not think that everyone else needed to hear this as Erestor was already feeling guilty enough as it was. "I did not want the others to hear this, but, the bleeding is not the only thing that is wrong." Placing a hand on Erestor's shoulder, he braced himself for what he had to say next. "Erestor, Glorfindel is fading. I am afraid that you are the only person who can ultimately save him."

Erestor could only look at Elrond with disbelieving eyes. He had to hear him wrong, but when he saw that Elrohir held the same look, he knew he had not heard wrong. Glorfindel was dying, and it was all his fault. He had wished his friend would never come back and the Valar were granting him his wish.

What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the following people for their reviews:** Yugiyasha96, aficionada-de-libros, MistressOfImladris, Guest, Lydwina Marie, Celridel, and Jesus' girl 4-ever

 **AN: the name Elvrassen was created by the late Eldhoron.**

* * *

While Erestor attempted to absorb the news, the healer Elrond sent to get the possible life-saving herbs barged through the doors nearly out of breath waving the medicine in his hands. "I have what you asked for, my Lord Elrond!"

Elrond held a hand to halt the young ellon. "Thank you, Elvrassen, that will be all for now."

The ellon bowed his head and left.

As Elrond boiled the water, he crushed the yarrow root into a fine powder. When the water was at a boil, he removed it from the small fire and added the powder before adding the other two ingredients. Letting it steep for a few moments, he carried the steeping cup and walked over to where Glorfindel laid, his complexion white as death itself.

Erestor moved to the side to allow his friend to work. "Will it work?" he whispered never taking his eyes off his friend.

"Let us hope so. But remember, even if this works to stop the bleeding, it will not be enough to save him. You are the main key to bringing Glorfindel back."

Erestor looked up, his grey eyes betraying a hint of fear and doubt. "Me? But what can I do?"

Sighing, Elrond took a seat and set the cup down. "That is something you will need to figure out, but whatever you do, you must do it quickly. He does not have much time." Seeing the look of fear on his face, Elrond's eyes softened. "You said you had heated words, right?" Erestor nodded. "You told him you did not want to see him again, and that you still blamed him for Nestor's death?"

Erestor cringed at being reminded. "Yes."

"Well, it would seem that the most reasonable assumption to bringing Glorfindel back, would to apologize and tell him just the opposite. Tell Glorfindel you do not hate him, and you did not mean what you said. Hold his hand and comfort him."

"Can he hear me?" Erestor asked, finally taking his eyes off Glorfindel's body.

"There is only one way to find out, mellon," Elrond squeezed Erestor's hand gently before picking the cup up again. Turning around, Elrond, slowly administered the tea, massaging his friend's throat to activate the swallow reflex.

After about twenty minutes, the cup was empty. Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and Elrond watched for any sign that it was working, but after a few moments, his condition did not show any signs of improvement, in fact, he seemed to be worse. Reaching down, Elrond felt Glorfindel's hand. "He is near freezing, and his breathing is near nonexistent."

"Now what?" Elladan asked choking back a sob.

"The only thing we can do—wait and hope a miracle shows itself." Looking over at Erestor, he stood back. "Remember what I told you? It could be, that may be his last lifeline." Erestor began to interrupt. Elrond held his hand up silencing him. "You have nothing to lose. Even if it doesn't work, you do not want not to apologize. You will regret it." Motioning to his sons to follow him, the three left Erestor alone with Glorfindel.

When he was alone with him, Erestor sat down and took his friend's hand in his, shuddering at how cold it felt. "Glor…" he began, clearing his throat. "I do not even know what to say or if you can even hear me, but I am so sorry for the words I said." By now, Erestor could not hold back, and he felt himself come undone spilling out his unbidden thoughts.

"I know you did not mean to break that ornament nor was it your fault my brother died. I did not mean it when I said I hate you nor that I wished you would not come back. If I could take it back and be the one lying here near death, I would. Just please come back!"

Looking up at the ceiling, Erestor let out a scream. "Valar, please! Take me instead, do not punish him for my stupidity!" Still not seeing any signs that Glorfindel would wake up, Erestor put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Six long hours passed with no indication Glorfindel was going to pull through. Elrond frequently came in to check on him and to see if Erestor needed anything to which the stubborn ellon answer was the same: no. Finally, he quit coming in and let Erestor remain with the promise he would get him if anything changed.

As the night went on, the chief advisor woke up suddenly to the sound of soft groaning. At first, he was not sure where the sound came from, but upon looking down, he saw Glorfindel beginning to stir, his heavy-laden eyes fluttering open. Seeing another healer on their round, he called out. "You!"

Looking up, the healer pointed at herself in slight confusion.

"Yes, you. Who else is here awake and walking? Get Master Elrond and tell him Lord Glorfindel is waking up. Hurry!"

The healer took off to fetch Elrond leaving Erestor alone with Glorfindel.

Barely five minutes passed before Elrond followed closely by his sons barged through the doors to find Glorfindel sitting up, fully awake.

"By the Valar, you are alive!" Elrond exclaimed scarcely believing what he was seeing.

Rushing over, his healer instincts kicked in and he was checking his friend from head to toe. "Are you satisfied by what you see?" Glorfindel asked slightly agitated at being prodded.

Elrond smirked raising a brow. "I am now. If you are well enough to make cheeky remarks, I know you are well on your way to a full recovery."

Glorfindel could not help but chuckle.

Erestor rolled his eyes. "So, does this mean he is not going to die?"

"I would say, no. While he is not out of danger yet, things are looking up, and with enough rest, I would say within a few weeks, he should be up and about."

"May I please remain here a while longer?" Erestor asked, hoping both Elrond and Glorfindel would not mind.

Sensing that Erestor had something to say but not wishing anyone else to hear, both ellyn agreed to let him stay on the condition Glorfindel did not over exert himself.

"It is good to see you back, Glor," Elladan said with a slight smile.

"Aye, you gave us all quite a scare," chimed in Elrohir.

Glorfindel grinned, and the twins left following their father.

When it was only the two of them, Erestor could not look at his friend still ashamed of what he said. "I do not know if you heard me, but…"

"I did," Glorfindel interrupted.

"You did?"

Glorfindel nodded. "It was not Elrond's healing teas which saved me—and yes, even so, close to death; I could still taste them—it was you. Hearing how much you still loved me and wanted me around. It was the love of a best friend, a brother, which pulled me back from Mandos Halls."

Erestor was speechless. For the first time, he found he could not move nor speak.

"And Erestor? I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me for…"

Erestor shook his head silencing Glorfindel. "I do not care about the ornament my brother made me. I can fix that. What I can't fix or live without is you."

Not needing to say anything else, the two embraced in a hug content knowing that all was forgiven.

"Now, you better get some rest before Elrond returns and sends us both to Mandos with one of his long lectures on the importance of resting."

"I heard that!" Elrond's voice could be heard next door.

Laughing, Glorfindel soon fell asleep with Erestor soon asleep in the chair next to him. It would be a long road of recovery ahead of him, but as long as he was surrounded by his friends and family, he was up to the challenge.


End file.
